Like Love
by QingZi
Summary: Madoka and Nachi was working together now. One day, Nachi was going to get a new manager. And they went to the welcome party.Chapter 3's up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite.

Hi, everyone. I'm QinZi. This is my first fan fiction in this and I'm really not sure if anyone would click in to read it, honestly. So if you've read it, please, please, please, just comment. It would really help me, or else I won't have the idea what I'm up to!! Thank you, in advance.

Oh, yea. In this story, everything have been going just like the story, but for Madoka and Nachi, they hadn't been that close yet.

**Chapter 1: Say Hi To Him… My Rival**

SEED Record Building or SEED Studio

Here on SEED Record, where rising idols and shining artists record their voices, where singles and albums were produced. This modern-style building located in the center of Tokyo can't be ignored by the public because it is where many, or most, of the very famous idols of the very now Japan spends more than half of their time in.

17th Floor of SEED Record Studio, Grand Meeting Room

"For the thousand times, NO WAY!!" Shouted Wakamatsu Madoka, jumped out of her chair, so loud the people walking pass outside the room could hear it.

"And for the thousand times, Madoka, please!" said Imamura, her manager.

"You love working more than anything else, isn't it Madoka? So why don't you accept this project?"

"Madoka, you must understand. Our company, even though seems to be the top music record, but was on the down-slope." explained the President of SEED Record "To prevent the least effect of this, we have come up with a new shuffle unit, and that's all. So, just sit down, please."

"Uh!" Madoka sighed, sitting down at last. She doesn't seem to care that her impolite behavior is to the risk of losing her occupation as an artist. "But why me? Why can't they choose others?"

President looked blank. "That's.. uh.. well.. It's beca.." He stopped to think of what to say. And without the answer, Madoka doesn't need to wait for it. She knows.

_Enough for this! _She gave up and stands up.

But then the door turned open.

Two guys in black clothing walked in, but one guy was wearing a neat suit, while the other was wearing a black T-shirt with black jeans, with some black wristband and necklaces. He looks attractive, but not to Madoka. She was even turning her face away from him. To her, Nachi was a **dangerously annoying ****rival.**

_Why in the world was he here?! _Madoka rushed out of the room

"What has gotten into her?" Takamura, OZ's manager asked.

**Nachi was the lead singer of the pop duo "OZ" under SEED record, as well as Madoka. Right after their debut single was released; he became popular out of nowhere.** Actually, Madoka was the one who started talking sarcastically to him first. Besides from Mitsuki, Nachi was the only guy she talked like that to.

Building roof deck

The girl sighed. This was not what she wanted it to be. Never. Ever.

The reason Nachi and her was chosen to work together is clear. Nachi was a new idol, with lots of fan club and great feedback, followed by excellent ratings. But she, Wakamatsu Madoka, was not. She has entered the music industry for a while, and her debut single wasn't really successful. Even though her second single was kind of successful, because she changed her style from pop to R&B, her popularity was not constant. This is the main concern of what SEED Record is worrying. Combining her with the new-faced artist could possibly change her situation. Nachi, in this case, was a total material for this project.

Somehow she hasn't found the reason yet. Somehow she doesn't understand why can't this be. Why can't she just work this out? If she dislike him, what are there so much so feel bad about?

_What should I do? Think, Madoka, Think. _

"Let me say," She turned her head back, finding a face she doesn't want to meet most right now. The only thing he's here for good is because he stops her from feeling like dropping her own tears.

"If I were you, I would just take the offer."

"What you do mean?"

"I don't know. I just think it is a great 'opportunity'. And don't worry, I don't mind."

"How dare you!" The girl's face reddens with anger, she shouted. _He meant to say I don't mind if I use him. Who do you think he is!!_

With his cunning smile, he turns back and starts walking away

"Nachi! Let's make a deal. For what you have just said to me, I will take it as a bet!" He turned back, surprised.

What he saw was a pair of eyes full with determination.

It was full with ambitions, and which hers was what he have just insulted.

"**I, Wakamatsu Madoka, will do everything to beat you in any way, and every way I could. And on that time, on that day, after you felt the miserable pain more than what you have ever felt before, you will regret what you have said!" **

The guy walked toward her. Her hands were fisted down; he could see that by glancing. But her eyes, the expression, make his gaze into it. When he deeply looked, he felt as if it can tell him everything about her. He felt as if he doesn't want to dare look away from it.

He walked closer and closer, simply answer.

"OK."

Late that day

After what happened on the roof deck, and after she have become conscious to reality, Madoka regrettably blamed herself for not thinking before saying, to just let anger control her all the way through, she walked home with the word 'desperate' pulling her face down.

'_Miserable pain he has never felt before'? What am I thinking! He must have thought that I was being some kind of soap star. _

_But maybe I was doing the right thing. Nachi was a monster and __I would not let his overconfidence stop me. I've come too far, too far to go back. _

She gently touched her cheek, then to the chin. _Didn't I leave everything behind for this, to become a successful singer? _

If she give up now, what was the surgery for? What was being abandoned from her family for? What was the running away from the matching for?

She found herself at her condo. It was not elegant, just simply clean and quiet. Manager Imamura, or Suzu-chan, used to visit. Since then, she's been convincing her to change her condominium, saying that the place was dangerous because there's too less people living there. It's true. At night, the whole street seemed to be isolated.

"_Well, that's what make it quiet." _And that was always her answer.

She opened the mail box and find nothing interesting, except one mail. It was without an address. Not even a stamp. The envelope was pale yellow, with the text written on it.

'To: Wakamatsu Madoka'. From: A Secret Admire (TSC)

She flip it opened then found a small piece of note. It was written…

'Hello, Madoka-san. I really admire you.'

The short message is a bit weird to her. Though she has been reading some of the fan clubs' letter or e-mail, but none of it ever says just hello. Most of them talked mostly about how they liked her job or how they have known her. Also some write to cheer her up. However, she has had too much things to think about it all night just to make sure she don't get to sleep. But she decided she just want to sleep at least an hour so ignoring it would just make the least of her day better. With her mind set, she take all the mails and enter the elevator.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagshite 

Note: Hi, everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Now I guess I really know the feelings and it makes me submit more reviews for the stories I have read and liked.

There's one question in the review asking why Madoka is in SEED Record because actually she was in REAL Record, if that's how u call it.

Madoka moved from REAL Record to SEED Record, and her style was changed from Pop to R&B, making her more successful.

And if you're wondering why is Suzu-chan still Madoka's manager, it's because this is a fan fiction, and I do not want to make many new character, I do want to keep the originality of the story, somehow. But anyway, I have to make some.

**Chapter 2: Work, Fight, Win**

A week later, early morning

A girl walks along the clean, empty pathway. With her right hand holding a cup of coffee and her big bag that was too heavy and her left carrying a small pet cage. Gut-chan was inside. He doesn't like to be in a cage. But the company doesn't allow her to bring it here without a cage.

"Good you're in a cage, so you'll just keep you mouth close." She talks to the small pig

This is how she always talks to Gut-chan, her chibi pig, though he meant a lot to her. After she gave him some carrots, she sits next to the cage and drinks her coffee, waiting for Suzu-chan.

_Why do we need to work so early? And where's Suzu-chan?_

She heard the sound of the elevator turn open, then sound of footsteps heading her way. With the thought that it was going to Suzu-chan, she suddenly stand up. But to find out that it was Nachi makes her sit down and look at her pig, to intentionally pretend she doesn't see him. Also feeling ashamed and stupid about herself, she tries to mind her own business. Of course, it won't work.

"Hi, miss got-to-beat-you-anyway-I-can" He tapped hardly on her shoulder, like what she saw him did with his pals.

"Hey! Don't you dare tease me!" She shouted, looking at him who put down his bag and sit next to her.

Madoka crossed her legs and put her chin on her palm, looking the other way. Silence rule, and she just prefer it to be that way, until the guy next to her breaks it.

He sighed. "I must say, I've never seen anyone that dedicated to anything before."

The girl thought._ Is he feeling guilty now? At last, he started to know I'm serious. So he's feeling bad about it right now. See? This is what you'll get, to underestimate me, this Wakamatsu Madoka._

She didn't answer, probably because she was keeping her smile from showing up on her face. She acted still.

"Good." He speak again. "That should make our bet fun."

Madoka was confused, very confused. _Isn't it that he was feeling guilty and was going to apologize to me and make everything I said yesterday nothing? _But Nachi have something in his mind that he didn't realize the change of expression on the person next to him.

"But if u lose, you do whatever I told you." Nachi finally come up with a bargain.

"Deal," He grinned. "Seems like fun."

_All of this, he think it was a game!!? It's wasn't a game! Though it was a game to you, it was life to me!!_

Anger rise in her body. She suddenly stand up, then walk away in a stomping way like usual. Nachi shouted, calling after her back, doesn't understand which part of their conversation makes her temper goes up again.

_She's the one starting the deal, and why is she angry now?_

He told himself, quite frustrated. Though he started to get used with her anger now, because that's always her reaction toward him.

In a room with lights off and projector turn on

"This shuffle unit is called 'A-CROSS', from the word across." The designers came out to explain about the concepts. "Because we have one guy and one girl, their image would be opposite, like black and white. Nachi would have the concept 'Dark Liqueur', while Madoka-san would have the concept 'White Dress'." Our debut single 'A-CROSS' would be released on the 3rd of August."

Madoka concentrated on the display showing on the projector.

While Nachi was not even looking at the projector.

"We'll do sound check and fitting today." Suzu-chan concluded to Madoka.

Sound check is when the singer of each part, sometimes even the back-up singer, goes into the studio and try to sing some notes the music producer ask them to so that they could change some of the keys for the song if it didn't match the singer's voice.

And fitting is to actually wear that same clothes and accessory so that the designers can have a preview of how it would look like. This fitting often have problems if the preview is too earlier than the real date the artist would be wearing it. Sometimes the artist became thinner or might gain some more weights. SEED Record doesn't want this problem to happen, so they usually schedule the fitting day today, and the single cover will be shoot tomorrow. (Of course the designers would have to work hard.)

"Work hard to earn it, ok, Madoka?" Suzu-chan softly pat her head.

"Hai!" Madoka answered with a bright smile.

Suzu watched after Madoka's back as she quickly walks away.

_Chisato Kurebayashi. You should know you're just not facing all the big problems alone._

"_HI, Madoka-san!!" A sweet voice called her from behind._

"_Mitsuki? Why are you here?"_

"_Oshige-san told me there was going to be a welcome party today, so I was going to ask whether Madoka-san is going or not." She answered with an innocent smile like usual. _

"_A welcome party?" Madoka asked. She doesn't even know about this party yet._

"_Yes, it's for the Nachi-kun's new manager. President Kijo thought it's time for Nachi-kun to have his personal manager, because his manager now is Takamura-san, the manager of OZ." _

… TO BE CONTINUED

QingZi: I find this chapter not really into much of the story, mostly was details. Anyway, please wait until the next chapter. I promise something interesting! (Smile)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I never own Full Moon wo Sagashite

Note: no notes for this chapter. Haha. Better enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Welcome Party and?**

[Nachi's point of view

"Hey! We need more beers rite heee-re!!!" Oshige-san shouted from our table to the others calling the waiter.

We're here at the welcome party for my new manager, Suzuki Rena-san. Oshige-san have been drinking since we walked into this restaurant. She suggested this place to set up our welcome party. She said it's a good Japanese-style restaurant with quite a good atmosphere, which I agreed.

_But for god's sake, she's the best drinker I've ever known._

The party was lively, except for few person that could only sit and watch the fun.

The reason is because…

"Hey, we have beers here too? Great!" Takuto was going to grab the beer bottle before Oshige-san quickly take it.

"Uh uh, alcohols and beers are strictly prohibited to singers, u know, right?"

Now the four of us were just sitting, looking at everyone else drinking happily.

It's just not fun at all when those who aren't drunk try to get along with those who were. We've tried.

"This is boring." Takuto said

"Agree." Modoka supported

"Totally agree." I added

"Hey! Everyone, let's play cards!" Mitsuki came with a set of cards from her bag.

"Aren't u bored, Mitsuki?" Takuto said with annoying sound "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're not yet 18, and you have never drink."

Mitsuki sit down next to Madoka.

"But Rena-san's so beautiful, don't you think so?" She finally find a new topic (which she think was good enough to improve the silence)

"Yeah" Takuto said

"And she seem to be capable of the manager work. What do you think, Nachi-kun?"

"Yeah, I like the way she dress." I answered, smiling to Mitsuki.

Then we talk together, with Madoka in the middle.

"Can you guys STOP?!! It's annoying!" Madoka finally shouted out.

"What, Madoka-san? Are you really annoyed or just jealous because she's better than you?" I teased her with the smile I'm sure would really piss her off.

"Hey!! Everyone, come here!" Imamura-san called. Then all of us went to the crowd and exchange Rena-san's number.

"Nachi-kun, can you give your number to Madoka-san, please?" Imamura-san added. Well, I already have hers.

Her expression shows that she doesn't really want to put my number into her mobile, but I just grab her mobile and added my number.

The party was over, everybody went home. I don't really get to talk to Rena-san yet. I'm not really interested in getting the new manager, after all. Is it everyone else that's too excited about this, or is it just me that really wasn't interested at all?

[Madoka's Side

_Why do I need his mobile number? No way, I'll never ever call him._

She thinks while heading toward home

_But Rena-san's quite gorgeous. And she really has a good taste on clothes, like that guy said, it's going along well with her long black, shiny hair._

_..I thought I saw her looking at Nachi so often, during the party. But it was just a fast glance._

She walked pass the two convenient stores that were just a few meters from each other. The one with a modern style would turn on their flashy light after 8 o'clock. But the other old convenient store never did.

She was going to walk into the elevator but saw a note in her mailbox. It's from the same fanclub that wrote her a letter with very short message last time. It says:

'Madoka-san, your room is very well kept, sorry if I mess it a bit.' And

'Ps. Hope you don't take it serious.'

_What now? What room? You mean, my room upstairs? So how can this person get into my room? Maybe it's just some kind of teen jokes. It says here don't take the jokes seriously._

She went into the elevator, her phone ring.

_Oh, I hope it's not HIM. _

It isn't. It's from a number she doesn't know.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hi, Madoka-san."

She replied, "Umm, may I ask who is this?" but was interrupted before she could finish the sentence.

"They just fix the elevator at noon today, just after you left. I hope it would work properly." A young voice speaks. He sounded excited.

"What do you mean?" she's getting confused.

"I've told you in the note, sorry if I mess your room" The guys voice sounded chill, but though it even made the girl scared.

_How can he know thing about me? How can he know I was in an elevator?_

"Y.. you.. you have my keys??" Her voice gets louder and louder, not with anger, but fright.

"No, Madoka-san. Let's just put it this way, somehow I don't think you lock your room properly this morning, at… five minutes just before seven o' clock?

_Oh my God! Who is this guy, what did he want? _

_Is he kidding me? No, no, he won't!_

_A Stalker? Is he a stalker?_

_Is he going to be waiting for me outside the elevator?_

_What should I do? Think, Think!_

"Wh..at.. did you want?" She tried to hide the trembling in her voice.

"Oh, Madoka-san. I'm one of your fan club. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"You don't have to be afraid of me, ok?"

_I need to get into my room… RIGHT NOW._

"Ok. So… where are you now?" She tried to ask with a normal tone, pretending she wasn't afraid of him.

She has to make sure the guy's not in her room.

"I'm at the next building from your condo." She pause to think. _The convenient store!_

"Can you see the convenient store on your right?"

"Which one? One with a green light or the old one?"

_He was really there. He was not in my room._

The elevator turned open, no one was there. The hallway was empty, without people.

She hold her breathe, end the call, and rush toward her room. While running, she get her key from her bag. With her trembling hands, find it hard to just quickly unlock the door, opened it, and shut it close.

After being sure the door was locked 'properly'. She take her tennis bat, headed to the counter.

_If that pervert guy ever came here. I would surely throw these knives into his face._

She hides herself on the floor, folding herself behind the kitchen counter.

Another phone ring. It took away her safety she just felt after she ran into her room. She almost let go of her bat. She slowly looked at the screen.

'Nachi' …That's what it says

She gasp the phone immediately. And she answered it.

"Nachi!!"

The tears she have kept all the way through finally fall down onto her cheeks…

END OF CHAPTER 3

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Like Love

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I never own Full Moon wo Sagashite

Note: I've been gone for so so so long, and I know that. There are so many reasons and some you would not want to hear. BUT ! I came back to finish it because I really love NachiXMadoka, and I don't know if anyone will still be reading this, but I'm finishing this story because I love Full Moon.

**Chapter 4: Rescue By The Rival**

"Hay, baby. How you doing? Are you lonely you could use some company?"

The guy greeted her with a lively voice. He was meant to be teasing but it wouldn't work for now. Nachi was probably in some other party. There were voices of people chatting and music everywhere.

"..here" The voice he heard was so soft and he couldn't really get the words right.

"What? I can't really hear you.."

"Get here." She replied in a way that made her voice clear. _What? I didn't expect her to say yes. I mean, I didn't think she would be serious.. like..about this..?_

"Woah, I didn't really mean that way..." He was thinking of something to say. _Something. Think._

"..." There was no reply, no shouting at him as usual. He started to think she's serious about meeting together tonight.

"I mean..um..." Just before he could try making up any excuses, Madoka cried out.

"Just get here, will you!" Her voice trembled so badly he knew something was wrong. She was crying so hard through the phone.

Madoka now slowly lean on her kitchen counter, felt really weary.

"He knew... he knew I was here..." she sobs while trying to explain, "just get here...now...gosh, I don't know where he is!"

Imagining that the killer is in her room she starts crying even louder. She held her bat tighter than ever and tries to quiet down.

"What's going on?" Nachi's voice now seems tense. "Tell me your address. I'm leaving here now."

After getting the address, he hung up and headed to his car. As he rushed out, he was reminded he forgot to inform his new manager about him going anywhere. He wasn't really used to have a babysitter all the time, yet. He texted Rena-San in his car while headed to Madoka's address.

Reina-San called him.

"Where are you going, Nachi?"

"Just to meet my old friends."

"Make sure you're not seen in public, okay?"

"Ok, I'll be careful." Nachi promised and hung up the phone.

He was a few minutes away from the condominium where Madoka lives.

_How was she now?_

END OF CHAPTER 4

Thank you!


End file.
